Tu me parles, je te conseille, et basta
by Estellech
Summary: Parfois, il suffit de se parler et de s'écouter, en toute simplicité. OS sur Niall Horan, du groupe One Direction.


Décidément, moi qui n'écrivais jamais sur les One Direction, c'est la deuxième fois en trois jours que je publie sur un des membres de ce groupe ... Encore un OS, encore pour une amie. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de changer et d'écrire uniquement en dialogues, et sans aucune indication extérieure. J'espère que vous aimerez, vos avis sont les bienvenus.

Estelle

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me lances ce regard dédaigneux ?

- Peut-être parce que tu viens de t'installer à ma table alors que je ne te connais ni d'Êve, ni d'Adam ?

- Ah, oui, exact.

- Tu peux donc effacer ce sourire idiot de ton visage et aller t'assoir ailleurs.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es triste. Contrariée.

- Si je suis contrariée, c'est uniquement parce que tu t'incrustes alors que je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que tu es, actuellement, en train de me pomper l'air.

- On peut en discuter, si tu le souhaites. Je suis une très bonne oreille.

- Mais tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je ne te connais même pas !

- Justement. Aucun compte à me rendre. Tu me parles, je te conseille, et basta. Au revoir. On ne se recroise plus jamais.

- Ca te prend souvent, d'aborder les gens comme ça en leur proposant ton aide ?

- Non, au contraire. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de poser mes fesses et d'attendre que l'on me serve.

- Oh, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Tu es quelqu'un de favorisé, et donc, tout à coup, tu penses à ton karma et tu te dis « Tiens, et si j'aidais la pauvre paumée qui sirote son caramel macchiato glacé toute seule sur la terrasse d'un Starbucks Cofee ? », c'est ça ? C'est une attitude absolument ridicule, permets-moi de te le dire. Et arrête de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle !

- Si. Toi. Tu es drôle. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Non.

- Allez.

- Non !

- Bon, on recommence depuis le début. Enchanté, je m'appelle Niall.

- Bonjour Niall. Au revoir Niall.

- Allez, détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger et je ne suis pas un dangereux violeur.

- Tu as pourtant une attitude très suspecte.

- Je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as l'air d'être une fille qui mérite d'être aidée.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as été très polie avec la serveuse tout à l'heure. Tu lui as dit plusieurs fois merci. Et, vu le sourire qu'elle t'a rendu, je pense que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. Les gens d'aujourd'hui ont du mal avec les mots simples. Bonjour. S'il vous plait. Merci. Au revoir. Et j'ai eu l'impression que tu les disais pour tous les gens qui les oublient.

- …

- Et je t'ai vue également, quand ce petit est venu te demander une pièce. Tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose pour toi de te priver de ce muffin. Mais tu es la seule de la terrasse à avoir fait un geste pour ce gamin.

- …

- Alors maintenant, tu vois pourquoi je veux t'aider ?

- Niall, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Pandora.

- Comme la blonde dans Skins ?

- Ah, tiens, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là !

- J'évite les commentaires là-dessus alors. Enchanté, Pandora. Tu n'es pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas.

- Française en vacances ?

- Niçoise en vacances.

- Voilà qui explique l'accent chantant, même quand tu parles anglais. Ta voix sent le soleil.

- En parlant de soleil, tu ne veux pas enlever ces stupides lunettes ? Ca fait très prétentieux de les garder sur le nez, et c'est aussi assez impoli.

- A tes ordres.

- Voilà, c'est quand même plus agréable. Surtout que des yeux aussi bleus, c'est criminel de les cacher. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est ridicule.

- Soit. Alors, si tu m'expliquais ce qui te tracasse ?

- …

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. J'ai décrété que j'étais à ta disposition pour tout l'après midi.

- C'est gentil …

- Ca me fait plaisir.

- Tu as déjà eu l'impression que tout le monde te dévalorisait ?

- Ca m'est arrivé, en effet …

- Et bien, je suis dans cet état d'esprit actuellement.

- Développe.

- Mes parents ne sont absolument pas d'accord avec moi, à propos de la voie que j'ai choisi pour mon avenir.

- Qui est ?

- La danse. Je rêve d'intégrer une grande compagnie depuis que je suis enfant. Je travaille dur pour cela, depuis des années. Mais ils estiment que c'est impossible, que je n'y arriverai jamais. Je suis la petite dernière, alors ils ont tendance à encore me considérer comme un bébé. Ils me disent que je devrais avoir les pieds sur terre et arrêter de croire en quelque chose qui ne se réalisera jamais. Que, de toute façon, danseuse, ce n'est pas un vrai métier. Selon eux, je devrais plutôt suivre la trace de mon grand frère et de ma grande sœur, qui ont tous les deux brillamment réussi leurs études de médecine, et qui maintenant, sauvent des vies du côté de Nice. Eux non plus, ne me soutiennent pas. Mon frère m'a même dit que j'étais trop utopiste, que je faisais un caprice d'enfant. Ca m'a blessée.

- Je vois …

- A cause des disputes incessantes avec ma famille, je suis plutôt hargneuse, limite agressive en ce moment.

- Sans blague ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Bon, les commentaires comme ça, tu peux éviter …

- J'arrête alors. Et, avant que tu me le dises, oui, je vais enlever ce sourire niais de mon visage.

- Tu commences à me connaitre, bravo.

- J'apprends vite. Donc, tu disais, tu es hargneuse ?

- Oui, notamment avec mes amis, souvent sans le vouloir. Le problème, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me prends autant la tête pour cette histoire de danse. Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ça me tient à cœur, tout comme mes parents. Ils me disent de laisser tomber. Que je peux trouver un métier « normal » et faire de la danse à côté, pour mon plaisir. Et ça me met en rogne, parce que ce sont mes amis, ils sont supposés me soutenir. J'ai donc, logiquement, tendance à être boudeuse avec eux. Et ils me le reprochent. Plusieurs se sont même éloignés de moi. Et ça me blesse.

- Je comprends.

- Et enfin, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment la joie avec mon copain. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire ex-copain.

- Ex ?

- C'est un peu compliqué …

- Je te l'ai dit, on a tout notre temps.

- Il s'appelle Benjamin. Lui aussi est danseur. Mais, contrairement à moi, ses parents et sa famille le soutiennent. Il va donc continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin, en intégrant une école réputée dans quelques mois. Il est vraiment bosseur et très doué, donc je pense vraiment que ça se passera bien pour lui.

- Mais où est le problème alors ?

- …

- Pandora ?

- Oui ?

- Relève la tête et regarde-moi. Voilà, c'est mieux. Je ne vais pas te juger, alors dis moi tout.

- Il … Il m'a dit que s'il restait avec moi, ça freinerait sa progression. Qu'il regarderait toujours en arrière, en ayant des remords quant au fait que je ne pourrais pas le suivre. Ca m'a profondément touchée. Quand il a prononcé ces mots, j'ai subitement eu l'impression de n'être qu'une moins que rien. En fait, il me voit comme … Comme un poids mort qui l'empêcherait d'avancer. Un boulet. Et voilà que maintenant, je pleure comme une idiote devant un parfait inconnu.

- Oh non Pandora. Tiens, prends ça, essuie moi ces grands yeux bruns, calme toi et attends moi là, je reviens très vite.

- Merci, Niall …

- A ton service.

- …

- Et voilà pour la demoiselle, une gaufre au caramel.

- Merci beaucoup, j'adore ça.

- Moi aussi. C'est comme les chewing-gums à la caisse des supermarchés. Je me dis toujours que je ne vais pas en prendre, que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais c'est trop tentant, je ne résiste pas et j'en achète à chaque fois. Ah voilà, je préfère quand tu ris !

- Mon dieu, mais tu as acheté de quoi nourrir un régiment ! Cheesecakes, scones, muffins, pancakes et des cookies ! Tu avais envie de goûter à tout ?

- Je suis assez gourmand.

- Assez ?

- Bon je l'avoue : très gourmand.

- Dis-moi Niall, qui étaient ces filles qui t'ont arrêté ?

- Oh, personne.

- Mais elles ont pris une photo avec toi …

- Laisse tomber.

- Je t'ai parlé, à ton tour de me parler !

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais maintenant que tu as séché tes larmes, revenons à tes problèmes.

- Je préfère éviter d'en reparler, finalement.

- Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tout ça s'arrangera. Alors écoute-moi bien.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je comprends que ta famille soit sceptique concernant ton choix de carrière. Les milieux artistiques sont féroces, compliqués à approcher et la concurrence y est rude. Il est logique qu'ils aient peur pour toi. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, si c'est ton rêve le plus cher, tu dois t'y accrocher. Un rêve est fait pour être réalisé, et tu ne peux pas t'arrêter sans t'être battue pour ça. Sinon, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Alors tu dois leur expliquer tout ça clairement, leur prouver que c'est essentiel à ton bonheur. Puis, te plonger à fond dans le travail, pour progresser encore et montrer à tout le monde de quoi tu es capable. Ca se jouera probablement à rien. A un geste ou une personne qui fera pencher la balance. Elle penchera peut être du mauvais côté. Dans ce cas là, tu ne pourras rien regretter, car tu auras été au bout de tes possibilités. Mais si jamais elle penche en ta faveur, tu pourras être fière de ce que tu as accompli. Vraiment fière.

- Peut-être …

- Non Pandora, pas peut-être. Sûrement. Pour ce qui est de tes amis, il est important que tu fasses un grand tri dans tout ce petit monde. Les gens qui ne peuvent pas comprendre des envies, tes déceptions et tes coups de blues ne sont pas dignes d'être tes amis. Ils doivent te supporter à chaque fois que tu te plains, t'encourager à chaque fois que tu baisses les bras, te faire rire à chaque fois que tu as une baisse de moral. C'est le comportement d'un vrai ami. N'accorde pas une trop grande importance à ceux qui ne sont pas capables de faire ça pour toi.

- Mais c'est quand même assez compliqué de gérer tout ça ...

- Je le sais, mais tu dois apprendre à distinguer qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l'est pas. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de ton ex-copain, il faut vraiment que tu n'y penses plus. En aucun cas, tu ne peux dire que tu es un poids mort ou un boulet. Lui, au contraire, n'est qu'un imbécile sans cœur. Oui, je l'ai dit, c'est important de se battre pour réaliser son rêve. Mais pas en traitant les gens qu'on est sensé aimer comme des moins que rien. La fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens, et c'est en étant bien entouré qu'on y arrive. Il faut que tu saches qui sont les gens sur qui tu peux compter. Et ce Benjamin ne rentre visiblement pas dans cette catégorie.

- …

- Tu as le droit de dire quelque chose, Pandora.

- Je réfléchis juste à tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Et ?

- Et je pense que tu es dans le vrai. Je dois parler à mes parents, à ma famille. Je dois oublier Benjamin. Et je dois me battre pour réaliser mon rêve.

- Voilà, ça, c'est une attitude que j'aime !

- Merci beaucoup, Niall. Tu m'as aidée à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Tu avais raison, tu es une très bonne oreille. Et je te présente mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- Excuses acceptées. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'avais envie de t'aider.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil, c'est tellement rare aujourd'hui de rencontrer des gens comme toi. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te demanderai pas d'arrêter de sourire bêtement.

- Je vais continuer un moment alors.

- Ca ne devait pas être des conseils puis un au revoir ?

- C'était le plan de départ. Mais ça peut toujours changer. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

- Ca me va. Alors Niall, vas-tu maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi ces filles ont voulu te prendre en photo tout à l'heure ?

- Tu es prête à entendre l'histoire d'un rêve qui se réalise ?

- Absolument. Ca me donnera un modèle à suivre …


End file.
